universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Venis
Entrance Savior of the world Venis enters via the Door of Light and takes out his sword. Special Attacks Neutral B - Iris Venis does a slash wave attack with the image of Iris. This attack can be charged to become bigger and for more damage. Side B - Athena Venis does a rushing dash stab attack with the image of Athena. Like Iris, this attack can be charged, when is fully charged, the sword will made of fire. Up B - Poseidon Venis leaps in the air forawrds and does a down thrust with the image of Poseidon. During this attack, he's invincible. Down B - Minerva Venis pulls off his shield with the image of Minerva. This reflects projectiles back to his opponent. Final Smash - Apollo Venis does a long range stab, if this connects, he does a few slashes finishing off with a powerful down thrust with the image of Apollo KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Points his sword to his opponent, shouting "I will completly purify your soul". Sd: Peforms several slashes, and does a pose. Dn: Wields his sword and exclaim "My power comes with a heart". Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Venis rise his sword upwards with light comes from the sky, saying "God, i'm completed my mission" Victory 2: Venis turns back, while his friends Chiara and Marton appears and strikes their pose. Victory 3: Plunges his sword into the ground and shouts "Victory, is ours!". This is the same quote that he uses in Lawler-RPG after defeating El Anti-Poop X Darkness Mode. Lose/Clap: Lies with his sword, while blood comes out of his mouth. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Venis "Flynn" Turous (Born in Hinmachi Village, France, March 10, 1989) is the main protagonist of Lawler-RPG, he's a brave hero with a pure good heart and the reincarnation of Angel who can defeat the dark side. His ultimate goal is to destroy Vegus once and for all. He partners with a Hybrid Human/Cat girl named Chiara. During Chapter 43, Venis gets the Fusion Sword from a oldwoman that allows to fuse his friends with another also known as Cross Fusion. His three powerful Cross Fusions are Venis X50, Venis X100 and his most overpowered transformation, Venis X100 Superior Mode which fused all of people from around the galaxy with a good heart into one being. Otherwise, he's choosed to be the next Guardian of God. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Hercules: Venis does three slash attacks. *Dash Attack- Ares: Venis does a low range dashing stab attack. *Side- Eris: Venis does swings his sword with the image of Eris. *Up- Vulcan: Venis claps both hands to his head, unleashing an explosion of fire with the Image of Vulcan. *Down- Oceanus: Venis thrusts his sword downwards with the image of Oceanus. Smashes *Side- Zeus: Venis does a overhead eletric slash attack. *Up- Iris: Venis surronds his whole body with a light energy that damages anyone touching it with the image of Iris. *Down- Hades: Venis stabs on the ground, creating a fire wave left and right at the same time with the image of Hades. Aerials *N-Air - Kratos: Venis does a spinning sword attack with a image of Kratos. *F-Air - Hermes: Venis does a wide swipe in the air with the image of Hermes. *B-Air - Hera: Venis turns does a backwards slash with the image of Hera. *U-Air - Dionysus: Venis does a quicck spin two times with the image of Dionysus. *D-Air - Artemis: Venis does a quick fall down thrust in a of a meteor with the image of Artemis. This is a meteor smash. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hand. *Pummel- Stabs with his sword. *Forward- Stonehead: Venis fiercely headbutts his opponent witht the image of Heihachi. *Back- Spin Throw: Venis spins around several times then throws his opponent backwards with the image of Mario. *Up- Spinning Piledriver: Venis does a spinning piledriver with the image of Zangief. *Down- Cosmo: Venis throws downwards, then stabs his opponent with his sword, restoring his heath with both images of Cosmo The Seedrian (Beginning of his down throw) and Yoshimitsu (During his down throw) Others *Ledge attack: Aphrodite: Venis rolls on the ground and does a jumping stab with the image of Aphrodite. *100% ledge attack: Σ: Similar to Aphrodite, but does two rolls instead. *Ground attack: A and Ω: Venis quickly gets up and blasts the opponent with both of his hands left and right. Icon Venis' helmet Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Venis' helmet and blonde hair Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Gombella's Tattle TBA Role In Time Travel Rescue TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Gallery Venis_Old.png|Venis' original artwork Chiara.png|Chiara, as she appears in Venis' victory pose Marton.png|Marton, as he appears in Venis' victory pose. Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Knight Category:Human Category:Sword Wielders Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Protagonist Category:Super Lawl 2